


Give him a life he deserves.

by Pretzel_Gal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom
Genre: 12 year old Tommy, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Dadza, Everyones not their current age, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Techno and Wil are 18 and Twins, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzel_Gal/pseuds/Pretzel_Gal
Summary: (TW: Self harm, Anxiety attacks, Child abuse(in many forms), Malnourishment, Etc. Youve been warned)Tommy is a 12 year old who has had a horrible life so far. Hes been to 6 different foster homes in the span of a year. He doesnt expect any different treatment under Phils care, but hell, he turns out to enjoy this foster family in the end.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 60
Kudos: 976





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self harm, Not being able to eat sometimes, Detailed child abuse, Anxiety attacks, Implied sexual abuse, Etc.
> 
> Techno and Wilbur are 18 and twins. Tommy starts off as 12 in this. Dadza. Fluff time. NO SHIPS i will cut you in half. Everything is platonic.

Tommy was a 12 year old boy. He was.. awfully skinny for his age. Underweight and malnourished. Due to this, he had height problems. Normally, a 12 year old would be 4'10, or so. Tommy was 4'7. Shorter than what he should be to be considered average, seeing as he's turning 13 soon. It's not like he cared about his birthday, it had never actually been celebrated before. 

Tommy had never really... had a good life. No no... that's sugarcoating it. He's had an awful life so far. It’s been so bad that he flinches at touch. Tommy never had the best parents. They shouldn't even be considered parents. They're monsters, but Tommy doesn't know that, he thinks it's normal. He's been raised to think it's normal. Deep down, he knows it isn't. At least, from what he's learned outside of his family. 

When Tommy was 7, his mom would often cheat on his dad. She would bring home men while she was intoxicated and she would lock Tommy in a closet in the basement. This is because she did not want her sexual partner to know she had a kid.

Tommy had never liked the dark. His mother forcing him into the closet every night only made this worse. Soon, he developed claustrophobia as well. Being regularly forced into the dark in a small, tight area he couldn’t escape… Anyone would be forced into a terror of the dark and enclosed spaces. The dark he could handle outside of the closet… but it became unbearable and suffocating within it.

At age 8, his Dad got drunk a lot, and became an alcoholic. Thanks to work, he would smoke to relieve stress. It wasn't a good mix with the alcohol. He knew his wife was cheating on him, but because he didn't want to be left with the kid, he didn't do jack shit. He only took it out on Tommy. It started slowly, being irregular and with long distances in between when it would happen, but soon enough it became a regular, daily occurrence.

Tommy had been given cigarette burns. They littered his shoulders where his father had pressed the burning stick into his back. The wounds were never tended either, so it was a miracle that they never got infected. Scars littered where the first wounds were pressed in, having healed the skin improperly.

At age 9, Tommy's parent’s fights only got worse. It resulted in a divorce. His parents only stayed together because of Tommy, even though they hated him. He had both his parent’s looks of course, which is why they hated the sight of him. His mom never wanted kids, and they only got married because of a one night stand. Their parents made them get engaged or else they would have disowned them. They had no choice. His parents never loved Tommy because he was an accident, unplanned. If that night never happened, Tommy wouldn't exist. He was simply... a mistake. A fact that was always forced upon him. He shouldn’t exist.

After the divorce, Tommy's father was drunk more often. He had to keep Tommy, a fact he was none too pleased with. It didn't help that the kid looked like both of his parents. It helped even less that he had more of his mother’s features as a child. He hadn't started to grow properly yet, meaning he had yet to look like his father. The man resented that. 

When his father came home after work, he would watch tv, get drunk and smoke inside the house. Tommy always had to cook for himself, but since he was a child he lived on cup ramen, bread and grapes. He knew other foods existed thanks to school lunches, but he was too poor to afford them. After the divorce, the court made his father give up most of his money to his mother as alimony on the basis she’d pay child support. She never paid.

Tommy's father started to need more money with how he spent it on alcohol and cigarettes. He had gotten fired from his job from showing up drunk one day too many. He needed money desperately, so he started to try to find other methods of making money to fuel his addictions. Even if it meant using his son. 

Whenever Tommy would get back home from school, his father made him take these medications, thinking he was sick. He thought... he thought that was what they were for- to cure his sickness. At first when he refused to take it, his father would beat him and force the medication down his throat. He’d hold Tommy’s nose so he couldn't breathe and force it down his throat… It was either swallow or suffocate. His body always made the decision to swallow for him

What's worse is… he was never sick. He never needed that medication. The medication made him sleep more which caused him to lose more weight from the lack of movement. He was half asleep sometimes, instead of being properly knocked out, never sure of what was going on. He couldn't never make sense of anything. Only distant sound and ever-present touch.

He didn't really like what happened. The touch.. He didn't like it because he couldn’t work out why he was being touched. It made him want to throw up. The feeling of everything... he hated it. He didn't know what was happening. All he can remember while being drugged was the click of a camera, a painful sensation, voices and being touched all over. 

He hated it.  
…  
..  
.  
Tommy was 11 when he was taken from his father. He doesn't know why.. but he wasn't sad. He was placed into foster care. Even though he told the social workers about what he went through, this agency didn't treat him as if he went through such events. They knew what he’d been through, but so many kids came through like him they no longer cared. Honestly, they were annoyed by him, he was such a pain compared to other kids..

He would always flinch at their touch, trying to attack them whenever they tried to examine his body. He’d scream and cry at remembering the touches he felt half-drugged, his father hitting him, and the thought of the burn of the cigarettes. He hated being touched, he hated medication and most of all he hated people.

The other kids he met always messed with him, bullying him. Calling him names and hitting him as well. They also had issues, and they took it out on Tommy because he was smaller than them. He couldn’t fight back because of how weak malnourishment had left him. He always had bruises and cuts on him, but even more since he came here. To somewhere he should’ve been safe..

Tommy had been sent to foster homes that cared for him. Well... you couldn't call it care. Even though they knew what he’s been through and the trauma it had caused him, they were still hateful towards his bad behavior. Never did they try to help by providing a healthier outlet than lashing out. They disciplined him by not feeding him, as if Tommy wasn’t already used to being malnourished. This did bring about a new behaviour within him, however, a possessiveness towards food. The fear that it would be taken from him.  
…  
..  
.

Foster home after foster home, he was always sent back. None of them could keep up with the special needs he required. One home even used him just for the money. He was 12 now, and he’d been through 6 foster homes in 1 year. Not a new record, but it was still rather high for a kid like him.

Tommy had a bandaid over his nose, a big white bandage on his left cheek from his most recent home. They sent him back after they hurt him a bit. He has always had dark shadows under his dull blue eyes, giving him a gaunt appearance when combined with his malnourishment. He wore a white shirt with red sleeves underneath a red jacket with a zipper and a hood. .

He had the hood up over his curly blonde hair as he watched the clock tick, glancing at the social worker lady occasionally. He leaned over the desk he was sitting at, resting his left cheek in his palm, his elbow up on the table. He knows what's happening, he's used to this. Distantly he knows he shouldn’t be.

This'll be his 7th foster home. 

He's not excited, rather he's dreading the experience. He’s yet to have a good one with a new family, why would this be any different? While he's been in the care of the agency, he’s learnt they suck at their jobs. Hell, the therapist here is shit. They must not get paid enough to care. They just treat him as if he will get better with breathing sessions and some yoga, when what he really needs is someone to listen to him. To comfort him in some way. To care for him. Well, he is more flexible now, he supposes. Easier to escape. Still doesn’t help when the rage burns within him when he lashes out.

A tall man opened the door after knocking twice. He entered after the lady gave permission, looking over to Tommy. He smiled at him, a friendly gesture. Tommy couldn’t help but feel the shallowness of it. The smile wasn’t unfamiliar, he’d seen it every time they found him a new home. Yet here he was . He began to speak, catching the attention of the social worker.

"Hi! I'm here because you wanted me to look at fostering another kid? I’m Philza Craft, but please, call me Phil." He introduced himself to the lady, waving at her. He sat down on the chair across from the lady, back towards Tommy. The kid didn’t get a look at his face, but he hadn’t wanted to either.

Tommy just stood up, leaving the room. He'd heard this enough times, he didn’t want to hear it again. He went to the bathroom, washing his face off but being mindful of his wound coverings. With a sigh, he thought to himself, 'Here we go, once a-fucking-gain.. Another “Family”.

Tommy finished up his business, going back into the room he was supposed to be in. Phil had just finished talking to the lady. He’d clearly agreed to take him. The lady handed him the paperwork on Tommy. It contained everything there was to know about the short 12 year old. Why he got into the foster system and how he got kicked out of the previous six homes he’d been to. None of them ever bothered to look properly, so Tommy didn’t care. 

Phil approached the 12 year old, looking down at him. Tommy is 4'7 while Phil is 5'11, of course the height difference is extreme. Tommy didn’t like that, much. He’s learnt to hate adults and all of them are taller than him. This wasn’t any different. Phil continued to smile at him.

"Hello, you can call me Phil. I'll be your newest foster parent for now. It's nice to meet you Thoma-"

"Tommy."

Tommy had interrupted the adult. He hated being called Thomas. His parents called him Thomas when they were mad at him. He’d learnt to disguise the fear that spiked when he was called by his proper name with a snapping anger.

"My bad. It's nice to meet you, Tommy. Would you like to grab your belongings and get going?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, grabbing his red bag from next to the chair he sat on earlier. He throws it over his shoulder, not acknowledging Phil as he stalked out of the room. He’d seen the man's face properly this time. He wondered vaguely how long it would be until the kind, warm, green eyes he’d seen were clouded with anger towards him.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, he's just, trouble-" The social worker apologized, frazzled and annoyed. The kid had started doing this by the 4th family. She knew it never helped his chances of staying, but she couldn’t be arsed to tell him to get his shit together,

"Oh no! this is fine. Nothings wrong," Phi smiled at her as he reread the top part of Tommy’s file. His birthday, name and age were listed there. He had heard a summary of Tommy’s past from the lady, but all of the finer details were contained within the files. He leaves soon after, going out to the front of the building where Tommy stood, clearly waiting for him. The kid was anxious, glancing around like something bad could happen at any minute. A state of flight or fright. He made sure Tommy knew he was there before he spoke. The kid didn’t deserve a fright.

"My car is the silver one over there. You can sit in the back as it's safer!" Phil took his keys out as he spoke so he could unlock the vehicle. They both got in the car, Tommy sitting in the back as he was told. He felt as if he didnt, he would get hurt. Practise taught him as much.

"I have 2 sons by the way. I think you 3 will get along. We aren't biologically related. I adopted them both. They’re twins but they don't really look alike. You’d never know they were related if you saw them on the street." Phil tried to make conversation with the kid, but Tommy just looked out the window, totally ignoring Phil. small-talk was meaningless. Phil’s lips tugged down in a frown. This kid has obviously been through far too much.

"Would you like some music?"

Tommy looked at him for a second, "No." 

Tommy has never liked music. All the songs he's heard were country music or aggressively loud. It always rubbed him the wrong way. They were overwhelming, causing him to often rub his head and try to think of something, anything else.

He played with his fingers the entire car ride. He rubbed and fidgeted with his fingers, a nervous habit. It's a habit he's always had since he's never actually received proper help with relieving the nerves that plagued him. The familiarity of it still brought him some sense of comfort in this familiar yet unfamiliar situation.

The car stopped, causing Tommy to come back to reality. His eyes flickered for a moment, realizing he was outside of a house. It was kind of dark outside, roughly being around 7:30 PM. Damn, had Tommy been spacing out for half an hour? It didn’t surprise him as much as it should have.

"We're here, Tommy. Judging from the lights being on... I'd say Techno and Wil are home. Grab your stuff and let's go in. I'll fix some dinner after I show you your room," Phil smiled over at him, turning the car off and getting out.

Tommy rolled his eyes. Now what? Phil is going to hurt him later, right? If not him, it must be this Techno or Wil he mentioned. He assumed it was the twins Phil told him about earlier when he failed to strike up conversation. Tommy had 1 thing in mind: Avoid socializing with anyone or being with them for a long period of time. If he wasn’t there, he couldn’t be hurt. It was that simple

Tommy grabbed his bag, hopping out the car. He approached the house, glancing at the flower pots on the front porch. They were pretty, but that didn't matter.he wouldn’t stay here long. Phil waited for him, opening the door for Tommy. With a hidden gulp, the kid entered. His hands were shaking but he hid them by shoving them in his pockets. The same anxious behaviour came back. Fidgeting with eyes darting. Alert for danger. It hurt to see a kid so young act like that.

"You can leave your shoes by the door, Tommy," Phil let him know, placing his own by the door. There were 2 other pairs of shoes as well. Yep, the aforementioned sons are also home. Tommy does as told, hoping that obeying gives him some form of mercy later on. He takes his black sneakers and puts them by the door, letting his feet finally breathe. The shoes he had were given to him from a thrift shop that his most recent foster parents got them from, but the shoes were too small for his feet. He had to suck it up, even though his feet ached with them on because he had no other shoes to wear.

He kept his hood up, even though he was inside. It was a comfort thing, more than anything else. Cautiously, he waited for Phil to tell him what to do next. Obedience always helped. It was a strategy Tommy was forced to use most of the time. His eyes darted around but their main focus was Phil. He was the source of the most danger right now.

"The first floor bathroom is next to the staircase. The living room is up ahead if you keep walking down the hall and the kitchen is the next room after that. Do you want to go and get your room setup?" Phil looked over at the small, scrawny 12 year old kid. He knew that his papers had details on Tommy’s past and the kids' issues, but even knowing that he couldn't help but wonder what led this kid to be so... small and scared for his age. 

"Yes, please." Tommy answered quietly, fidgeting with the white strings that came from his hood. He looked down the hall that Phil mentioned, giving himself a bit of an idea of the layout.

"Your bedroom on the second floor,," Phil walked on the carpet, approaching the staircase to the second floor of the house. He went up first, knowing it’d help the kid feel less trapped. Tommy held onto the wooden side rail as he went up in case he needed to run. He was tense, stiffening at every sound. His eyes remained focused on Phil, the threat he’d have to run from.

"Your room is beside Wilbur’s. It was used as a guest room before but we adjusted it for you. We can go out and buy you anything you need tomorrow, okay Tommy?" Phil asked as he led Tommy over to the room.

Tommy heard a faint noise coming from the bedroom next to his, Wilburs bedroom. It sounded like.. music? Like a guitar, but it was being played so gently. It didn't sound so bad, but that wasn't where his attention was focused.

Phil opened the door, leading Tommy through. The room had two windows that showed the outside world, a bookshelf and an empty closet on opposite sides of one and a bed in the corner of the room made with light blue sheets. Both windows had starry Curtains. A desk was next to the bed, a flower pot on top. Sunflowers rested within the pot and a trash can sat by the side of the door.

Tommy waited to be told what to do. Obedience paid off after all. He hoped he got left alone. It was easier than being around people. People were dangerous.

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen making some dinner, okay Tommy? Wilbur is in his room if you need him. However if you aren't comfortable talking with him yet, you know where to find me," Phil left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Comfortable?

What did Phil mean by comfortable? 

Tommy rolled his eyes. Of course Phil thinks he can be fooled easily, being a 12 year old and all. The child sat his bag on his bed, taking the clothing he had out of it. He placed them in the closet even though he knew he’d have to pack it up again, dropping the bag next to it. He plopped onto his bed, surprised by how soft it was. He couldn't help but admit to himself he was actually getting kind of comfortable...

Don't let your guard down.

Tommys hands moved onto his chest, his fingers playing with one another out of habit. He sat up against the wall, sighing. The music was kind of louder.

Wilbur had been playing a song on his guitar still, Tommy remembering from before he entered the bedroom. Tommy didn't know why, but as he looked over at the sunflower, the music going on, he felt.. relaxed.

Don't be an idiot, Tommy. They could hurt you.

He rubbed at his head, putting his guard up. 'I don't like music,' Tommy thought to himself, forcing the idea that this music was nice away.. He cant let the music from the other room fool him. 

He got up off of the bed, standing up. He walked towards the door, opening it slowly, looking outside. Good, the path is clear.

He walked out of the room, not closing the door in case it would make a loud noise. Cautiously, he walked down the hallway, wanting to map it out. He needed to get used to the place because whilst he’d eventually be sent away, he’d still be here for a while. Experience urged him to find a room he could use to hide in, if he needed to get away. If they have an attic, that'd be perfect.

He couldn't help but snoop a little, opening doors, such as a closet that had blankets, and finding the second floor bathroom. He only got caught when he was about to open a bedroom door.

"What are you doing?"

Tommy jumped a little. The voice was deep, having a monotone, serious tone. He looked behind him slowly, standing straight, his hand leaving the door knob.

A man who was around 6'3, looked down at this tiny, panicky child. He had red eyes, long pink hair tied into a braid, fair skin and wore a white dress shirt with blue pants.

What the fuck, this man was way taller than Phil. This is a literal giant.

Tommy gulped nervously, biting down on his bottom lip gently. His fingers fidgeted again, constantly glancing away as he looked up at him, "I was... looking around.."

"Seems more like you're snooping, kiddo. Thats my room. Did you need something?" The giant man asked, his arms crossed. His expression was hard to read as it was as emotionless as his voice. The man waited for the other to respond.

"No- I didn't- Uhm- I'm sorry-"

"You don't gotta apologize, kid," He didn't let Tommy finish his sentence. “Wh-”

Tommy quickly ran back to his room, wanting to avoid being near others or talking with them. He was scared to be around potential abusers, he disliked it. He was shocked he wasn't hit for snooping. The giant watched him go, highly confused. He’d have to ask Phil about the kid later.

He closed his door, trying not to slam it. The last time he slammed a door wasn't a pleasant experience. He sat on his bed, crossing his legs. He was tired. New people, new place, a close call… all had worn him out so much.

He got himself under the covers- Wow what the fuck its so soft-

And he fell asleep.

….  
…  
..  
.

"Tommy, naps over for now, buddy-"

Tommy woke up, slapping the hand off his shoulder, out of instinct. He instantly regretted the action. What if Phil hit him back? He tensed, watching the man’s movements.

Oh, it was Phil. Phil woke him up.

"Oh-" Phil smiled a bit, Feeling a little bad, "Sorry about that. You must not like being woken up with a lil shake. Well, Tommy, I fixed dinner. Would you like to come join us?"

"..." Tommy sat up, the blanket covering his lap. So he wasn’t gonna get hit for that, good. He sighed, "..Sure."

And now, Tommy is in the kitchen.  
Tommy looked over at the table, seeing two older and taller boys sitting down across from one another. He recognized one of them. It was the man with long pink hair tied in a braid. He didn't really know who he was, so he gave him a name in his mind, being Pink. He often called people by their main color if he didnt know their name. 

On the other hand, he didn't know who the other one was. The other had fluffy, brown, mussed up hair with brown eyes reminiscent of a chocolate M&M. The male had a yellow sweater on and a pair of round glasses. Tommy decided he’d be called yellow, because brown didn’t feel right.

"Tommy, meet my sons. They’re older than you, but I promise they'll be nice to you," Phil pulled a chair out for Tommy to sit in, which was next to Yellow. He sat down, fidgeting with his fingers, once again, underneath the table. His plate, which had been prepared before he came downstairs, was the same as everyone else's meal, but a smaller portion because he was still a child. It was way more food than Tommy is used to. He felt kind of intimidated by it. 

The plate had Macaroni & cheese, Corn, Salisbury steak and a bread roll. His drink in front of him was a glass of chocolate milk. 

Yellow has himself a soda, while Pink has coffee. Phil got himself some water.

He saw 3 things of silverware, a knife, spoon and fork. He had only ever used a fork and spoon, disliking knives. He picked his spoon up, glancing up at the others. It didn't seem to be poisoned if they were eating it, right?

But his plate was set up before he was even in the kitchen.

Tommy's grip on his fork tightened a bit as he stared at his food. He didn't want to look suspicious so… fuck it. Tommy took a bite of the macaroni & cheese.

It tasted amazing. What the fuck?

Tommy was highly confused since he arrived here. First his room was his own, tidied just for him. That hadn’t happened before. Next, three giants that he now has to live with, who have yet to harm him, and so far Phil is nice? The man hasn’t tried to harm him yet… The food is also good, which is a plus.

Don't let your guard down over a nice bedroom and good food!

Ugh, they think they can fool Tommy just because he's 12? This is why he hates people.

He continued to eat at his food, trying to hide the fact it was delicious. It was one of the best things he's ever eaten. Phil noticed the spark of amazement in Tommy’s eyes. A chuckle left his lips as a warm and genuine smile donned his lips. It was a stark contrast to terrified glint in them beforel

Eventually, Tommy finished his plate. He had completely cleaned it. Is this what it's like to feel full? Tommy wasn't sure, he can't remember the last time he felt full. 

"Would you like to watch a movie tonight, everyone?" Phil suggested, putting the dishes into the sink. He'd clean them tomorrow, it's late.

"Ah, sure/" Yellow nodded, smiling over at Phils direction. Pink nodded, agreeing nonverbally. The two went into the living room, glancing back at Tommy and Phil as they stood up. The kid couldn’t help but notice that they really didn’t look like twins.

Phil was about to turn off the light, noticing Tommy was still in the kitchen, "Are you going to join us, Tommy?"

"No," Tommy responded. He was sleepy and full. The danger of getting hit increased the longer he stayed with the trio. He’d rather go upstairs and sleep than risk getting injured. 

"Alright, feel free to join us at any time if you'd like," Phil let the boy know, leaving the light on for Tommy. going out and into the living room.

Tommy made his way upstairs into his bedroom, lying on his bed, "Haaah…" he let out, exhausted. He stared at the ceiling, yawning. Absentmindedly, he licked his lips as he remembered how good the food was. Hopefully he could eat it again tomorrow. This was the most incentive he’d had to behave well in a long time.

For a short moment, Tommy felt safe. 

Tommy went back to thinking about the 3 others. Phil, Yellow and Pink. Pink was the scariest. He was the most intimidating. They said they were going to watch a movie, right? He knows what movies are, he watched one at school once. It was a christmas themed one. When was that, again? 1st grade? Tommy should be around 6th grade right now, but he hasn't been enrolled in public school since he got taken from his dad. He spent too much time drifting between homes to be properly enrolled.

He heard faint laughter coming from downstairs. He tried to ignore it at first, but it kept coming. What the hell were they watching to laugh that much!? 

Welp, curiosity killed the cat.

Tommy left his room quietly, tiptoeing down the stairs into the living room. He peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of what was happening. The light was on which made it easier to see.

The living room had a carpet floor, a big and soft looking couch and a sofa chair to the side. It had a table in front of the tv, a bowl of popcorn and some cookies along with some drinks as well. The trio were watching what was obviously a funny movie. The laughter he heard was Phils, sometimes Yellows. Pink, barely. But now that was close to them he could hear a few quiet chuckles. 

Tommy stayed hidden, trying to hide his presence. He watched the movie to see what was so funny about it. Geh- It was hard to see the screen due to Yellow being so tall. He sighed, which almost gave him away.

Swiftly, he hid behind the wall, covering his mouth and holding his breath. He was afraid of what would happen if he was found. Yellow was the first to look over, the other two following suit.

"Tommy?" Phil spoke, not sure, "Are you there?"

No response.

".. Hey kid, we can see that you're there. Your hair is poking out," Pink said. Pink was intimidating in Tommy's eyes. Fuck, dammit. He was found out. Tommy fidgeted with his hands, slowly peeking out to see all 3 staring him down. He couldn't help but try to make himself smaller, slouching a little, staring at the ground instead of making eye contact. 

"...Im sorry," He spoke, kind of scared. He’d been caught essentially spying on them. Fuck, were they gonna hurt him? Shit shit shit shit shit-

"You don't have to be sorry, Tommy! It's ok. Do you want to join us after all?" Phil waved his hand for him to come over, flashing him a smile. A smile that told him it was going to be okay. Tommy heistated, not knowing if he should.

"Hurry up, kid. The popcorn isn't hot for long," Pink huffed at him. It seemed that he wanted Tommy to join them, despite the monotony that surrounded him. A hard man to read.

Tommy walked over, seeing how Phil had the chair, Yellow and Pink occupied the couch. He just sits on the floor, crossing his legs. It was easier than trying to sit between the two unfamiliar people, especially since he didn’t want to be touched.

".. Hey, There's still plenty of room for you to sit on the couch," Yellow smiled softly at him, confused, "Want some popcorn?" He offered him.

"...." silence. Did Yellow want him to sit next to him after all? It sounded like an order. He didn't want to get hurt. If he did, he hoped it wouldn't be as bad as it would if he disobeyed. Pain was less welcoming than touch in general. He moved and sat on the couch, trying to sit far away as he could from Yellow and Pink. Since Pink was far scarier than yellow, he ended up sitting closer to that side of the couch.

"Want a blanket?" Yellow offered, "I can pull one down if you want," he reached back, going to grab one

"...O-Ok-'' He stuttered. Wow, this is weird. Tommy is so not used to all of this. He's never been around people in such a casual way for years.. He hated people, so he was confused as to why he didn’t try testing to see if it wasn’t an order and stayed on the floor.

Yellow pulled a blanket down from behind the couch. It had snowflakes on it. He places it on Tommy, rather gently. It didn’t go unnoticed how he flinched away

Tommy could've sworn he almost melted. The blanket was so soft and warm. He couldn't help but constantly feel it. It was so.. fluffy. He moved so it covered more of his body, snuggling into it.

Yellow and Phil chuckled at Tommys behavior towards the blanket. It was unusual but Phil had filled the twins in on Tommy’s deal before the movie had started.

Phil poured some popcorn into an extra bowl, placing it on Tommys lap along with some chocolate cookies. They were from a box of Chips-A-Hoy. The kid didn't know what either of these were, so he stared at them, confused. He could tell it was food, seeing as how the others were snacking on them. Phil unpaused the movie. 

Tommy took a bite out of the chocolate cookie. Wh- It was so sweet? Not too sweet, but it tasted so good, "..mnn…" He mumbled a sound of enjoyment. He hoped the others couldn't hear that, it was a little embarrassing and he hated how he almost revealed he was enjoying this. 

Tommy eventually fell asleep with an almost finished bowl of popcorn on his lap and his cookies gone. Yeah, they were devoured earlier. They were so sweet and the possible threat of never having them again made him eat swiftly.

Phil had turned the TV off as they had finished the movie and he began to clean up the living room. He threw the trash away and put things back where they belonged if they had been moved. Yellow helped him out, cleaning up any crumbs left on the table and couch. 

"Techno, could you take Tommy to his bed? He seems quite out of it," He said quietly, not wanting Tommy to be disturbed.

"Alright," Pink nodded, folding the blanket Tommy had used up and putting it away. He awkwardly picked up Tommy in his arms, holding him gently. He hoped the kid didn’t wake up. Pink was kind of nervous, not used to picking up kids but couldn't help but take note of how light Tommy was. He could tell the kid was very skinny, most likely underweight because he shouldn’t be this light for his age.

Pink took him upstairs, placing him on his bed and turning off the lights before leaving to go to his own bedroom. Tommy slept comfortably that night, for the first time in several years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up for breakfast ans spends time with Technoblade/Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this was originally supposed to be longer but the rest of this day will be for chapter 3.  
> TW: Hand injury from thorns, Yelling, Breaking plates

Tommy woke up slowly, sitting up in his new bed. It felt soft under him, something he wasn't used to. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned sleepily, trying to get the tiredness out of his body. "Mnnnnm….!" He stretched out his arms, feeling the sun shining on his face through the window beside him. He winced, as the sun was very bright first thing in the morning. After he sighed, he realized something.

He didn't fall asleep in his bed last night.

"?!" He was confused, how the hell did he get here? Last he remembered was that he fell asleep during the movie last night, but that was it. He stood up, and started fixing his bed sheets because he didn't want to get yelled at for not cleaning his bedroom, as it had happened so many times before. Not long after, he realized he needed to use the bathroom, so he left his room quietly to attend what he needed to do in there. Whilst in there he splashed water on his face to help wake himself up more, as he was still a bit tired.

He went back to his bedroom and looked around the room. After thinking about things to do, he decided he wanted to explore more of the house but he was scared, and moreover intimidated by the pink giant he met last night. He didn't know people could be that tall, nor have such a monotone voice. It was scary. Pink definitely was near the top of who scared him the most.

Yellow was alright, however, he’s also a giant, just as tall as Pink. It scared him. Feeling towered over wasn’t a nice feeling for anyone. Despite this, Yellow didn’t seem as frightening for some reason... He's still scared of him though, because even though he seems to be friendly, he shouldn't trust him based on how he acts. He just can't be fooled by their act. 

Phil… He's the leader around here, isn't he? The one in charge. In Tommy’s experience, it's usually the leaders who hurt him the most. He needs to be extra good and cautious around Phil, he didn't want to get too hurt. So far, Phil seems nice, but what if his intentions are actually bad? What if he wants Tommy to feel safe and sound only to backstab and hurt him? The thought wasn’t nice but he knew better than to believe it wouldn’t happen. Phil makes good food at least, dinner last night was tasty. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a nice, warm, filling meal. His stomach started growling, hungry at the thought of food. 

Tommy feels the familiar urge to start hiding food, he doesn't know when the privileges of eating will be taken away from him. He hates the feeling of starvation, even if he's always used to it. He’d learnt he could go a few days without food or water, but whenever it was offered he would take it. Sometimes he had been given moldy food, such as moldy bread and moldy ham. Even though it tasted horrible he had to eat something, even if it left him sick. 

As a result, Tommy isn't a picky eater, in fact he eats anything he can deem as edible. Rotting food was still a stretch. He's eaten raw meat before, even eggshells. Anything that can fill him up. It might taste like shit, but he knows if he doesn't eat he will die. He usually eats enough to sustain nutrients, but some days he just can't get enough. 

Tommy sat on his bed with the clothing he had been given by the agency as he changed into it. He wasn't given much, it was the same clothing he wore from when he was taken care of by them until they found him a new foster parent. He was now wearing a red long sleeved shirt with white stripes going across it, brown pants and white socks. While he was changing into it, he started wincing a bit when his hands glided over his skin. He felt some scars, and a few wounds that haven't healed yet. The agency people are cruel beings. 

He didn't know what to do now, he'd been taught to stay in his bedroom. He would need to find something to do, he's used to being bored. Today, however, he's feeling more bored than normal and the jitteriness to do something. He looked over at the desk beside his bed, noticing the flower pot properly for the first time. There was a small patch of sunflowers growing in it.

He started to feel the petals, leaning towards them. These sunflowers are quite beautiful, he's seen flowers before, and has seen sunflowers once or twice before in tv ads and such, but never this close in person. He was in awe of their beauty, he never knew such pretty flowers existed.

"Tommy!"

The voice startled him, making him jump and almost knocked over the flower pot before grabbing it and setting it back in place. He didn't want it to break, he really liked the beautiful flowers inside. Panic started to rise at the shout. Was he in trouble? 'Fuck.. fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-'

He could feel his throat closing up, he didn't want to get hurt again. What did he do? Was Phil so bored that he wanted to hurt him? To say he was panicking right now was an understatement. He started to rush to the stairs, hoping that if he came to him first he would go easy on him.

Once on the ground floor he began to walk into the kitchen, fidgeting with his fingers. He was sweating like crazy, and he started to feel his heartbeat speeding up. Pink and Yellow were sitting at the table already, cutting up something he couldn’t quite see in his search for Phil.

"I-I’m sorry I’m-" Tommy began to apologize, he was very scared right now, as he's been shaking ever since Phil had shouted his name. The apologies were picked up as a habit. It always made the beatings easier.

"Sorry?" Phil raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at the child as he approached him, "There's nothing to be sorry over, Tommy. I'm sorry, did I scare you from yelling for you out of nowhere?" Phil was starting to understand a bit more about this kid from the way he acted.

"I- Am- No its ok please don't apologize it's my fault I-"

"Tommy, you're not in trouble, you haven't done anything wrong since you came here. Would you like to sit down with us? I made us all some breakfast and I've been wondering if you'd like to eat with us," Phil smiled at the boy, crouching down in front of him, "Is that alright with you?"

Tommy's eyes widened, confused and shocked. Phil had been trying to comfort him and just wanted to see if he wanted to eat breakfast with them. He bit on his bottom lip, trying to figure out what to do. The main surprise was the fact that Phil offered him food as he usually never gets to eat breakfast. 

"I.. Yes please.." he murmured in a soft voice, glancing away from Phil. He hoped Phil wouldn't hit him for even considering that he even had the option in the first place to join the others.

"Come on then, I made pancakes, eggs and biscuits with jelly on top. I hope that's alright with you." Phil stood back up now standing properly. He smiled as he went to sit at the table, and sat down at the head of it. Tommy hesitated a bit, but followed Phil shortly. He pulled a chair out for himself, his seat being next to Yellow. Pink was scarier than Yellow, so that meant Yellow was a better person to sit next to.

Tommy looked down at his plate, this.. this was a lot of food. He had two pancakes, sunny-side eggs and two jammed up biscuits, and a glass of orange juice infront of him. He knew what eggs and orange juice were, but he’d never seen biscuits and pancakes. They didn't have syrup on them, but had some butter which confused him. Why did they put butter on this thing called a pancake? It's not like its toast. 

He picked the pancake up with his bare hands, and started to eat it. He looked up after eating half of it, and noticed how the three others were looking at him in a funny way. Was- was he not supposed to eat this?

"Tommy, why… why are you using your hands?" Pink spoke finally, breaking the silence. He was clearly confused, but his voice carried notes of concern.

"Tommy, do you need any help cutting them up and eating them? You're supposed to use your fork to eat them after all." Yellow chuckled a little, but felt bad for laughing at Tommy. Yellow knew that Tommy had some problems, but he didn’t know much. Phil wanted Tommy to open up and tell his past when he felt comfortable.

"I-I’m supposed to cut them up? I'm sorry- I don't really... know what pancakes are so uhm-" Tommy felt himself panic, he reached for the knife moving to try and cut them up. He tried to stab his food, but he started to panic more when it didn't seem to be working.

"Here." Yellow leaned over, taking both the fork and knife, he began to cut up Tommy's food smiling at him. "You're supposed to do it like this, alright?"

"Ah, do you want to try some maple syrup?" Phil passed it over to Tommy. "it usually goes on top of pancakes, I think you'd like it."

"I- Ah-" This was too much. Why were they being so nice? Are they trying to fool him this much? He stared down at his cut up food. Nervousness ate at him as Yellow held the knife he had used. He looked at the syrup bottle, attempting to read the label. Tommy had not been properly taught how to read so he still had trouble doing so. He opened the lid, turning it upside down and began to pour some syrup on his pancakes.

Tommy stared at it as it flowed onto his pancakes, drifting into his thoughts he started to think about why he hasn't been hurt yet. That had no answer unfortunately as he heard someone talking to him.

"Kid- Hey- Child? Hey-" The hand waved in front of his face. Tommy jumped as he snapped out of his thoughts, trying not to drop the syrup. Luckily he managed not to drop it but he got some on his hand. In the end, a small price to pay.

"Kid, I.. think that's enough syrup," Pink looked down at Tommys plate. Yep, that was way too much syrup. It was basically taking up the entire plate, the eggs and biscuits barely surviving.

"....Ah.." Tommy realized the mess he made, and he grabbed some napkins, trying to clean up his plate. Phil stopped him, grabbing his wrist lightly. 

"It's alright Tommy, eat what you can and we can do dishes together after this. Is that ok?" Phil asked as he tried to be gentle with Tommy.

He flinched away the moment he felt Phil grab his wrist. He was nervous about what could happen, however Phil hadn't hurt him… yet. Hesitantly, he nodded, the fear to obey still ever present. After a moment to calm himself, he picked up his fork and eventually figured out how to eat the new food. He was eating really fast for someone eating something unfamiliar. Almost like he was afraid it would be taken from jr

"Slow down kid, no ones gonna steal your food." Pink joked awkwardly, unknowing that that was the genuine reason the kid ate so fast. "You don't want to choke on it."

Pink wondered about the scrawny child in front of him. He wasn't good at helping others well nor being able to read their emotions, but he knew something was up with the kid. Phil had told him a small summary of what happened to Tommy, as Phil wanted the kid to open up and talk about it when he's comfortable. Pink couldn't help but wonder why the kid had been eating like he would never eat again since he came here. Still, he shouldn't judge when he's only seen the kid eat something about 3 times, that being dinner and the snacks last night along with breakfast.

Yellow would occasionally glance at the kid beside him, curious about the kid. He thought the kid must've gone through some sort of neglect, as he didn’t even know what pancakes were. It hurt to see the kid flinch away from touch.

Whilst Phil had told both of his sons a small summary about Tommy, he’d completely read the papers yet, having only skimmed the important details. He wanted Tommy to open up to them about it when he's ready and he wanted Tommy to have some form of privacy and comfort. Phil is a patient man so he can wait for Tommy to settle down, but Phil couldn't help but wonder what made this kid so scared of people and, from what he could tell so far, possessive of food.

\-- -- --  
Tommy finished up his plate, having eaten everything on it which surprised some of the others at the table. He didn't want to risk not being able to eat later, so he ate everything, even if it meant eating too much. His stomach started to hurt but it was worth it, the food was amazing. Who knew eggs could be so good?

He didn't know what to do with his dish as he had finished when suddenly the dishes were lifted off the table. He watched as Phil took the dishes to the sink, unsure why he would do that. Hadn’t he asked Tommy to do the dishes? Yellow began to clean the counters, and Pink started fixing the table up so he started to feel out of place. Confusion clouded his thoughts. Wasn’t he also supposed to be cleaning? What is he supposed to be doing?

He stood up from the table quietly pushing his chair in. He turned to Phil and started to walk over to him nervously fidgeting with his fingers. That's the only thing he thinks to do, because of the ingrained habit. 

"U-Uhm-" He starts to speak, catching Phils attention. "What should I be doing right now..?" He asked, looking up at Phil.

"Hm, well I plan to take you shopping later for clothing and some stuff we need. Would you like to help me with dishes? You can go outside and play after if you'd like." Phil suggested as he smiled eagerly.

Tommy silently nodded, agreeing to help him wash the dishes. Phil went to the closet and grabbed a stepping stool for the kid. He plopped it on the ground before he turned on the sink to let one side start to fill up with water and bubbles. Tommy couldn't help but pop one of them. 

"Do you know how to do dishes?" Phil asked him, getting out two sponges. He handed a sponge to Tommy, and started cleaning a cup with his.

"Y-Yes I do." Tommy answered softly, picking up a plate. He began to scrub at it, getting off any food or liquids. After he was sure it was clean, he put it in the dish rack to dry before grabbing the next one.

"Once you're settled in here, we can discuss the chores you can do. You can help me do dishes for now until then, if you'd like? Unless you'd prefer to tend to the garden in the backyard with Techno," Tommy didn't know who Techno was, but he nodded. He knew he needed to be obedient to survive in this house. Being selfish was wrong for him. 

The two continued to do the dishes from last night and today. Tommy’s mind wandered as he repeated the familiar, repetitive actions. He thought about the people here, the food and their behavior and how he could be hurt any minute now... And how he would need to learn how to satisfy the others. Bile rose in the back of his throat at the thought of satisfying.To him, the word had two different meanings. He hated both of them. He hated humanity. He hated people so much for how he's been treated. People were always cruel and disgusting.

As he kept thinking about his deep hatred for humanity, a plate slipped out of his hand, falling onto the floor. The sounds of breaking glass made him snap back into reality, causing him to jump once again. He realized what he had done.

"I-I’m sorry!" He yelped, panicking. Swiftly he got down on his knees, beginning to pick up the shattered pieces of pottery. Sweat gathered at the back of his neck. There was no way he wouldn’t get punished for his thoughtlessness. 

"Tommy! Stop!" Phil scolded, getting on his knees and grabbing Tommys hands. It was hard not to notice how the kid instinctively tried to pull away. "You’ll cut yourself if you use your bare hands! It's alright. Sometimes accidents happen. Go play outside now, alright? You're not in trouble. I'll get this cleaned up."

Tommy felt his body tense up from the touch, prepared for some form of harm to come to him. It never came, and confusion filled him at the kind words. Why is Phil being so kind to Tommy? No-one was ever kind to him. Is he truly this evil to try and fool him for so long? He felt his eyes begin to get teary. He fucked up, didn't he? That meant he got punished… right? Shit, shit shit-

"Tommy, listen to me," Phil put his hand in Tommy's curly blonde hair, stroking it gently, "it's alright," He smiled softly at the child

"...." Even if it was for a moment, Tommy felt safe. This touch was so gentle, and caring. He ripped himself away from it. He didn’t deserve it because of how he’d fucked up. Tommy stood up, wiping his eyes, "I'm sorry.." he muttered.

"It's ok, Tommy. You didn't mean to break the plate," Phil grabbed the broom, beginning to sweep up the broken plate so he could throw it away. Worry gnawed at him. Maybe he should read the kids file properly, to understand the full extent of what had happened to him. So he could understand the kid better.

Tommy did as Phil told him, going out into the backyard. It was almost spring, so it was still cold outside. Didn't stop Tommy from not wearing a jacket. He ignored how the cold made him shiver as he explored the outdoors. There was a river far down from the house that he could faintly hear rushing by. They had a shed that seemed to be used for gardening tools, a green trash bin, a bunch of rocks and an old treehouse that still seemed to be in somewhat usable condition.

He walked around the corner of the house, finding Pink crouching in front of.. a garden? 

Pink was currently watering some patches of soil, the area around him free of any weeds or pesky insects. Some plants could be seen beginning to sprout from the soil. A basket of dirty potatoes rested in a basket beside him… Did he grow them?

“S’up kid," Pink greeted upon noticing Tommy standing nearby, "Wanna see the garden?"

Tommy nodded and cautiously sat next to Pink. He found it kind of funny, how such an intimidating giant was gardening so carefully. Perhaps that helped Tommy sit next to him, a damper on his fear. He crossed his arms and laid them on top of his kneecaps, his legs pressed against his chest. A peaceful quiet broken only by Pink tending to his plants spread between them. It was… nice.

"Do you like strawberries, kid?" Pink turned to look at Tommy, holding a plastic little bag. It had a strawberry label on it. Tommy nodded, they always tasted delicious when he could score some. Pink handed him the bag, beginning to dig a small hole. "Why dont you plant some?"

Tommy kept quiet, not wanting to anger the other. The peaceful silence from before was broken. He opened the bag and carefully put the seeds into the hole Pink had dug out for him. Pink covered it back up with soil, pouring some water on top, "You have successfully planted Strawberries. Good job."

A sense of pride washed over Tommy. He was unused to being told he did a good job. 

"Th-thank you," He muttered softly, staring at the ground. Pink smiled a little for once. That made him look less intimidating. Tommy actually felt kind of safe… It didn’t seem like Pink would hurt him.

Tommy looked over, noticing some flowers. He saw some daisies, roses, and some other colorful and pretty flowers. He leaned over to grab a rose, wanting to have one. He grabbed its stem, pulling it from the bush- Ack- Ouch?

The stem had thorns. Tommy felt them dig into his hand as he applied more pressure on it, curious about the pain. He didn't notice his hand was bleeding from the thorns stabbing his hand. Pink grabbed Tommys wrist which caused him to instinctively flinch, snapping back to reality.

"Kid, don't do that. Look at your hand," He scolded lightly, highly concerned for the kid. Tommy looked at his hand, seeing the puncture wounds with blood flowing from them.  
"Oh," was all he said. Tommy wiped his hand on his shirt, not bothered by the injuries in the slightest.

"Come on, let's get some disinfectant and bandage your hand up," Pink stood up, awkwardly offering his hand to Tommy to take. The kid was confused. What is disinfectant? He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why?" Tommy asked, "I don't need any help. I just bled is all."

"Yeah but the thing is Tommy, blood is supposed to stay in your body, and not be running out. You could get an infection and I don't want Phil to tell me that I shouldve been watching you better," Pink rolled his eyes, "Come on now."

Tommy took his hand, standing up. He brushed his pants off, getting any dust or dirt off of them. He followed Pink into the house after swiping the dirt off his injured hand. He’d learnt the hard way it was a bad idea to leave dirt on a wound.

"Sit on the couch, I'll bring the first aid kit," Pink instructed. Tommy obeyed, nervousness filtering through. Pink went to the bathroom to grab the kit. Whilst he was gone, Tommy started to think about the pain the thorns gave him. It's the first pain he felt since he got here, even if it was unintentional.

'Why haven't they hurt me yet? They're so weird,' Tommy thought to himself. He kicked his legs a little, leaning back into the couch, feeling its fluffiness. This was actually quite comfortable… He kept his hand away, not wanting to stain the cushions with his blood.

Pink came back after around 2 minutes, holding a first aid kit as he approached the couch. He opened it as he sat down next to Tommy.

"Can i see your hand, kid?" Pink asked, holding his own out. Tommy hesitated, but let him see it. Pink took out a cotton ball and some disinfectant. He carefully poured the disinfectant onto the wad before he lightly dabbed it at Tommy’s wounds. Tommy hissed, feeling the wounds sting and ache. He didn't like this at all.

"It'll hurt because it's an open wound," Pink informed him. Pink put a brown bandage over the areas the thorn stabbed, closing the first aid kit, "Try not to move it too much, let it properly heal and don't touch it unless you need to put a new bandage on it. You don't want it to scar,"

"...You're supposed to not have scars?" Tommy asked, confused. He's never had an injury leave without a scar staying. 

"Nope, you're supposed to tend to your injuries and disinfect them. That way scars won't form," Pink answered, sitting it on his lap. He had to look down at the boy to be able to make eye contact, being 6'3 and all.

"...Oh. I didn't know that," He said, surprised a little. So he wasn't supposed to have scars? That's weird, he thought everyone had scars somewhere. Well, besides adults. Adults shouldn't have scars since they're the ones who mainly give children the scars. 

"I'm curious. You've never said my name. Do you know my name?" Pink asked, tilting his head.

"I-Yes?" he answered, obviously lying. Well, Tommy thought of himself as a good liar, being able to lie and learn how to over the years. But come on, the person he's talking to is someone who knows when someone is lying. Pink smirked a little, humming faintly, 

"What's my name, then, Tommy?" Pink knew the other was lying. Not that Tommy wasn't bad at it, but Pink wondered why he was so good at lying.

"..." He kept quiet, trying to think. He can't say that he refers to him as Pink, that's kind of embarrassing. And what if hes hit for being stupid?

"Kid?" Pink asked, waving his hand in front of his face, "You're spacing out, child."

"...Pink…" He muttered, looking away. He felt his face heating up, feeling ashamed.

"Pink?" Pink tilted his head, grinning. He couldn't help but chuckle. That was not what he expected, "You think my name is Pink? Pft- Well, I guess you got that from my hair color."

"I'm sorry- I don't-" But Tommy was quickly cut off.

"It's ok. You didn't know so you don't have to apologize. You say sorry too much, rebel if you want kiddo. Name’s Technoblade, but it's usually shortened to Techno. Sounds cool, right?" Techno was Pink. Pink was Techno. Techno just laughed faintly to the child's funny nickname.

"Wh-? What kind of name is Technoblade??" Tommy asked. He was getting more comfortable talking to Techno. He wasn't really scared of the pink haired man anymore. Sure, he was tall, but he was very nice to Tommy, so Tommy trusts him… just a little bit.

"Dunno, but I like it. You want a snack, Tommy? I think I have some chips left in the food closet. Are you okay with Barbecue chips?" Techno walked to the kitchen, leaving Tommy sitting on the couch.

"I'll eat anything," Tommy spoke out, trying not to yell. It's kind of easy to talk to Techno. He stood up, peeking over the living room corner into the kitchen, watching Techno. An old habit because he didn't want his food poisoned because it sucked. It’d happened before and he did not want a repeat.

"You wanna stand beside me, Kid? You seem more interested in the kitchen than I am. And I'm in the kitchen," Techno smiled a little at the others antics. Tommy nodded, walking over quietly. It was hard not to notice how quiet this kid was… Weren’t all kids somewhat loud?

As Tommy stood next to Techno, he looked up and watched what he was doing. Techno wasn't very intimidating anymore. Rather than feeling intimidated by his height, Tommy couldn't help but huff. Tommy had just realized how short he was and it felt awful. He wanted to be tall and it's annoying him so much that it's the main thing on his mind. In an attempt to feel taller he straightened his back and got onto his tippy toes to appear taller.

Techno noticed what the kid was trying to do, so he slouched a bit but acted as if he didnt notice. It was difficult because he had to stifle a chuckle, but succeeded. He poured the kid a bowl of chips and got him a soda, handing it to Tommy.

For the first part of today, they sat next to each other and watched tv while eating chips. Tommy found he didn't mind. This was… nice. Techno seemed like he would never intentionally hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my 2 anonymous editors to help make this possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I had two people help me make it. However they wish to remain anonymous. I haven't written in 2 years so feel free to leave ideas down of what the next chapter could have. More chapters to come.


End file.
